recuerdos
by aska ishida
Summary: mmm histori 100% SORATO HACI ES QUE MEJOR AMANTES DEL TAIORA Y MIMATO ALEGENCE DE AQUI


Te fuiste un 26 de octubre y hoy regreso 3 años después desde que te fuiste, yo la pase en ese entonces muy mal tu me dijiste que no me pusiera triste que estarías bien, pero en ese momento me sentía sola no tenia a mis amigos para apoyarme todos estaban fuera.  
  
TAI se encontraba en Alemania estudiando gracias a una beca deportiva.  
  
MIMI y JOE se encontraban en España estudiando.  
  
T.K. había decidido irse a Francia a olvidar todos los engaños de KARI.  
  
Esta había entablado una relación con KOUSHIRO y estaban de viaje en Australia.  
  
1.1 DAIVIS acompañaba a TAI en Alemania  
  
KODI estudiaba leyes en Inglaterra  
  
KEN y JOLEI estaban muy ocupados por la boda de ellos y estaban fuera de la cuidad.  
  
Y yo me sentía sola pero MATT me estuvo apoyando en el funeral  
  
2 Ya se que a ti no te agradaba pero era mi mejor amigo en ese entonces, ya que TAI después de que rompimos no volvio a ser la misma amistad.  
  
3  
  
4 También recuerdo que me dijiste que te dejara ir, que yo siguiera mi vida, y yo te dije que a quien queria era a ti pero tu me contestaste " yo también te quiero, pero no he llegado a decir TE AMO acaso tu si????  
  
5 Simplemente me quede callada y dije " no , no he podido llegar a decirte TE AMO" A lo que tu me contestaste " vez no es tan simple, deves sentirlo y no tu ni yo hemos llegado a sentir eso uno por el otro  
  
6  
  
7 Esa mañana me dijiste "HASTA LUEGO", pero lo ultimo y todavía me acurdo era "pronto te daras cuenta que el amor que esperas esta muy cerca de ti" " te quiero" luego cerraste los ojos y dejaste de respirar.  
  
NO quiese afrontar eso, y cai en una depresión no queria comer, ni ir a la escuela, ya no reia, lo unico que hacia era llorar, me queria morir hasta que un dia  
  
  
  
  
  
"FLASH BACK"  
  
  
  
  
  
SRA, TAQUENUCHI: Hija tienes visitas  
  
SORA: ( gritando) no quiero ver a nadie  
  
MATT: ni a mi???  
  
SORA: dije que a nadie, no entiendes que queiro estar sola  
  
MATT: (enojado) sola para llorar, por que te rindes sora, a caso no te das cuenta que hay personas que se preocupan por ti, a VAN no le hubiera gustado verte así  
  
SORA : ese es el problema él ya no esta aquí, aparte, aver dime quien se preocupa por mi  
  
MATT: todos , tu mamá , tai, joe, mimi, izzy, kari, davis, t.k. , cody, yolei, ken, tu papá y por su puesto yo ( y claro bigomon)  
  
SORA: como sabes eso.  
  
MATT: por quie todos se enteraron de tu situación ya se que parece ilógico pero acuerdate que somos un equipo.  
  
"FIN DEL FLASH BACK"  
  
Desde entonces le dije que me queria ir a otro lugar para aclarar mi mente y decidí irme a terminar mis estudios de diseñadora a E.U.A. Y COMO MATT estaba terminando sus estudios para ser austronauta me acompaño.  
  
El primer año entable una relación con MATT, pero como iba a hacer un viaje erspecial me pidio que nos casaramos y yo acepte, tenias razon iba a encontrar a esa persona que le pudiera decir TE AMO, NOS CASAMOS, ya llebamos 2 años de casados y llebo 9 meses de embarazo, regresamos a Japón para la boda de T.K. Y su prometida RUVY.  
  
OKISUCHI: bueno me despido por el memento pero te prometo que voy a regresar.  
  
Se ve de lejos que un joven de unos 28 años esperaba a sora.  
  
SORA: amor tenemos un problema  
  
MATT:(alarmado) cual?, cual?  
  
SORA: bueno no es problema solo que ya va a nacer el bebe  
  
MATT:(aun alarmado) el bebe??  
  
SORA: si!!! ( con el seño fruncido)  
  
MATT: pues que esperamos, vamos al hospital mas cercano  
  
SORA: tal vez que te tranquilizaras pues ayudaria mucho mas.  
  
Ya en la sala de parto sora estaba haciendo su labor, mientras tanto en la sala de espera todos trataban de tranquilizar a MATT  
  
TAI: calmate todo va a salir bien  
  
YOLEI: si mirame a ,mi yo ya tengo una niña y no me paso nada.  
  
KEN: si te comprendo se lo difícil que es, es mucha presión  
  
MIMI: arriba los ánimos  
  
T.K.: hermano tranquilizate.  
  
MATT:(con el seño fruncido) trataré.  
  
DE PRONTO SALE JOE.  
  
JOE: todo salió bien, fue una hermosa niña.  
  
MATT: fue niña (feliz) puedo pasar con sora.  
  
JOE: claro solo deja que la lleven a su cuarto.  
  
YA EN EL CUARTO DEL HOSPITAL TODOS ESTABAN FESTEJANDO.  
  
SORA: que linda es, se parece a ti amor  
  
MATT: tu crees?  
  
T.k.:si hermano tiene tus ojos  
  
KARI: que presiosa.  
  
SORA: sabes amor, este es el mejor dia de mi vida, claro después después de que nos casaramos  
  
MATT: ya lo creo, por cierto como le bamos a llamar a la bebe  
  
SORA: mmm... deja pensarlo  
  
Todos se quedaron callandos  
  
SORA: ya se que te parece Sasori  
  
MATT: que lindo nombre 


End file.
